


Duct tape

by Profitina



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Michael makes a discovery and teases Max about it
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Duct tape

Michael pivoted in Max’s office chair doing his best to focus on whatever Max was going on and on about. The hairs on his arms kept touching something sticky on the arms of the chair and it was distracting him.

Michael played with the sticky spot a few times experimentally. It felt like there had been some sort of adhesive on the chair. Shrugging, Michael splayed out his feet and accidentally knocked over Max’s small trash can under his desk. A giant ball of duct tape rolled out. It smelled like peppermint.

“What the..?” Michael asked out loud, picking up the basketball sized ball of peppermint duct tape. 

Max stopped talking and flushed red. Maybe Michael wouldn’t ask any questions. He meant to remove the adhesive with alcohol before he came over. 

“What the hell is this?” Michael asked, hurling the ball of tape at Max’s chest. “It smells like peppermint.”

“Uh. Well…” Max knew exactly what that was. Liz had ambushed him with it when he got home from work. “I had a project.”

“With candy cane duct tape?”

“Yes. I couldn’t find the regular stuff.”

“I didn’t even know they made scented duct tape.”

“Does it matter?” Max asked exasperated.

“Well, you’re acting all squirrelly and…” Michael’s eyes zero in on the bald spots on Max’s wrists like he was waxed by something duct tape width. “Dude.” 

Michael grabs Max’s wrist and inspects the bald spots. Max’s eyes are wide and the lights flicker a couple times nervously. “You kinky fucker! No wonder Liz was so happy when she left. There’s hope for you yet, you rigid bastard.”

“If you say a word about this to Liz…” Max knows he’s been cornered. No point in denying it. 

Michael makes the Girl Scout Honor hand signal shaking his head. He didn’t know Liz had it in her.


End file.
